<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keeping You by apollosgoldenlyre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779570">Keeping You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollosgoldenlyre/pseuds/apollosgoldenlyre'>apollosgoldenlyre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Mortal, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Lots of it, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollosgoldenlyre/pseuds/apollosgoldenlyre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Forever and Always" by Shania Twain.<br/>Heard this song for the first time in a while the other day and immediately thought of this little exchange between two people and I had to write it.</p><p>Percy and Annabeth and the promise they made at eighteen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keeping You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Percy, quit poking me!”</p><p>“I’m doing no such thing!”</p><p>“You are, and you’re doing it on purpose. Now stop. And get off my dress, too. You’re getting it all wrinkled and dirty.”</p><p>“Oh, God, not the <em>dress</em>.”</p><p>“Guys!”</p><p>Sally’s exasperated shout has Annabeth and Percy’s heads snapping to attention. Annabeth would be more frightened of the woman’s glowering stare if not for the glint of amusement in her eye.</p><p>Sally Jackson-Blofis’ arms are crossed over her chest, the Canon camera that her son gifted her for Christmas clenched in her hand. Even Percy’s baby sister, Estelle, seems to have registered the admonishing tone in her mother’s voice as she now stares wide-eyed in the direction of the threesome in the hallway, her toys momentarily forgotten on the living room floor.</p><p>“Can I <em>please </em>just get one genuine photo of the two of you? You both look so classy and grown up. How about you act like it for the next five seconds so that I can snap this picture and you can be on your way? Okay? No silly faces, no bunny ears – just smiles. Got it?”</p><p>“Yes ma’am.”</p><p>“Sorry, Ma.”</p><p>Percy shoots Annabeth a sideways grimace and smothers a smile. She refrains from giggling as to avoid any more chastising from the woman she respects most, and instead straightens herself beside her best friend.</p><p>Sally motions with her hands for the two to scoot closer together. “Alright kids, get closer. Act like you like each other. I know you do.”</p><p>Obediently, Annabeth shuffles towards Percy until she bumps into his side. Immediately, his arm lifts to circle her waist and her hand takes purchase on the center of his back. He shifts in his spot and Annabeth feels a slight tug on the skirt of her satin gown.</p><p>“You’re on my dress again,” she mutters.</p><p>“Shit, am I? Sorry.”</p><p>He lifts the toe of his dress shoe and frees her hem. It’s definitely too long, but for all of the planning Annabeth does, she didn’t have the foresight to get it altered.</p><p>“All good?” Percy asks.</p><p>He’s nearly five inches taller than Annabeth now, tilting his head down to talk to her and look her in the eyes, cheeks and chin angled and shoulders broad – a world away from the scrawny twelve-year-old boy she once knew. She used to revel in the satisfaction of being taller than him, and even being the same height once they got into high school, but then he’d made varsity on the swim team and hit his stupid growth spurt at the end of their sophomore year. Now instead of Annabeth being the one to facilitate noogies and start wrestling matches in the living room, she was being tossed around like a sack of flour.</p><p>Sally was right to say Percy looked grown up. In his neat black tux with his hair combed, his imminent manhood has nowhere to hide. Seeing him like this, Annabeth can almost understand why those silly girls at both of their schools ask her to slip notes to him and linger by the natatorium after his swim practices. He waits for an answer as she studies the emerald green tie around his neck, the curve of his lips and the slope of his nose. Absently, she wonders when her best friend became so handsome.</p><p>“All good,” she confirms.</p><p>He smiles back at her and from somewhere in her peripheral vision, the flash of Sally’s camera goes off.</p><p>“Cute,” his mother coos. “Okay, now look this way. Smile!”</p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p>“Thank God I’m not wearing one of those weird belts they tried to put me in at the tux rental place.”</p><p>Percy rubs his stomach and blows out a long stream of air through puffed cheeks. Annabeth’s surprised he isn’t on the verge of a food coma. He ate nearly enough for three people at dinner. He climbs out of the driver’s seat to round the front of his stepfather’s Prius to Annabeth’s side. The car door opens for Annabeth and Percy stands on the sidewalk with a hand held out to her and his eyebrows scrunched in thought.</p><p>“What’s it called? A cucumber bun?”</p><p>Annabeth snorts loudly. It’s an ungodly sound that seems to only escape her throat whenever she’s around Percy, but she prefers it that way. Better it only happens in the company of her best friend than with someone who might embarrass her.</p><p>She smooths the front of her dress down as Percy shuts the car door behind her. He returns to her side with an amused smirk and she smacks his arm lightly.</p><p>“It’s a <em>cummerbund.</em>”</p><p>He grunts. “Well, whatever it’s called, it should be fucking outlawed.”</p><p>“Oh, come on you drama queen. It’s just a piece of fabric.”</p><p>Percy shakes his head adamantly as the two of them walk toward the entrance of the Pierre Hotel. It’s a large and ornate building with a doorman outside. Vaguely, Annabeth wonders how Goode High School managed to dish out the money for such a place.</p><p>“No. It’s gotta be some kind of torture device created by a lunatic in the 1800s.”</p><p>“Perce – “</p><p>“It’s just so uncomfortable!” he whines.</p><p>Annabeth can’t believe how childish Percy can sometimes be. He’s not even wearing the damn thing he’s complaining about.</p><p>“Percy,” she says as they make it to the check in line by the ballroom. “I’m wearing high heels and I’ve got a hundred bobby pins in my hair. Don’t talk to me about ‘uncomfortable.’”</p><p>At the mention of her own appearance, Percy’s eyes begin to flit over her, starting at her intricate hair do then leisurely wandering down her dress before looking up again. He’d done the same thing earlier that afternoon when she’d walked out of Sally’s bedroom all done up for the night. She had worried her makeup might melt off from how badly her face burned while he grinned and joked that she cleaned up well.</p><p>Now, in the hotel foyer, he meets her eyes with a startlingly piercing gaze.</p><p>“At least you look good.”</p><p>The line to the ticket table inches forward a few feet and Percy breaks eye contact to follow. Once his back is turned, Annabeth releases the breath that caught in her lungs. No matter how many times she’s been on the receiving end of that look, she still isn’t used to it. Percy’s the only one who can do it. It’s like he’s not just looking right at her, but like he’s really <em>seeing </em>her in the way that nobody else seems to. Each time, she’s reminded why he’s her best friend and why she loves him so much.</p><p>“I looked like a moron,” Percy says, apparently not finished with his earlier complaint. “Good thing I talked Mom out of it.”</p><p>He looks at Annabeth through a cool side-eye and she lifts an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“You’re welcome,” he says. Then he winks.</p><p>Annabeth rolls her eyes and rethinks her decision to join him tonight. Really, it’s exhausting to keep up with how quickly he goes from being sincere to being a pain in her ass.</p><p>They eventually make it into the ballroom and take turns verbally marveling at the grandness of it all. The place looks big enough to host not only Goode’s entire senior class, but probably the next school over, too. The main dancing area is crowded already and dresses sparkle beneath the stage lights and crystal chandeliers. Tables surround the outer edges of the room on raised floors, separated from the dancefloor by sections of curved balustrades that resemble stone balcony railings. Goode has seemingly decided on a fairytale-themed prom, no doubt influenced by the ambiance of the venue itself. Vases of pink and white rose arrangements top each table with candles and lanterns. White tapestries drape from the ceilings and wrap around the columns. It’s cute. Not at all what Annabeth was expecting, but definitely not bad.</p><p>Percy grabs Annabeth’s hand and leads her to a table across the room where some of his friends are sitting and introduces her to the ones she doesn’t already know. They all spend the night together, chatting, dancing and raiding the dessert table every thirty minutes. They make multiple trips to the free photo booth in the corner of the ballroom and take a series of goofy pictures. Percy insists on making a photo strip for each individual member of his family so that he can give them as parting gifts when he leaves for school in the fall. There’s talk of upcoming sporting competitions and afterparty plans. Percy and Annabeth have opted to wing it after the dance is over and play it by ear. Eventually the conversation shifts to college and after-high-school plans. Samantha is joining the Air Force. Sean and Riley are going to Hunter College. Adrian is taking a gap year.</p><p>“Annabeth and I are going to UC Berkley.”</p><p>Sean blinks at Percy and Riley speaks with incredulity. “California? Never thought you’d be one to leave the city.”</p><p>“Let alone fly across the country,” Riley adds.</p><p>Percy shrugs with his elbows propped on the table. “Me either, but my mom said I’m not allowed to be too far from Annabeth.”</p><p>He manages to block the red grape that Annabeth throws at his face and cackles. “I’m kidding. They offered me a scholarship and there’s no way I could’ve turned it down. It just so happened to work out with Annabeth’s plans. Besides –” He looks at Annabeth and smiles before slinging an arm across the back of her chair and leaning back in his own seat. “If it wasn’t for her, I probably wouldn’t have lived this long.”</p><p>“Oh, one hundred percent,” she agrees.</p><p>Their present company laughs and Annabeth doesn’t miss the subtle looks and raised eyebrows they all seem to exchange with one another. She’s not offended by it, though. In fact, she expected as much. While it’s not entirely uncommon for two friends to go to the same college together, it’s a completely different thing for that college to be thousands of miles from home.</p><p>Percy begins to talk again, regaling his friends with the tale of how Annabeth saved him from being flattened by a runaway dumpster when they were twelve. It’s the story their first meeting. She watches him speak with animated hands and mirth in his eyes. He’d removed his tux jacket after their first dance and his tie is probably soon to follow. Despite all the bullies and awful people he’s had to endure throughout his school years, Percy looks at ease here with his friends. Annabeth’s used to being the only person in a room that he can get comfortable around, but tonight she gets to see another side of him. One that she’s not even sure he’s aware of.</p><p>All night she’s watched him crack jokes and charm the pants off of everyone at the table. She’s noticed how easily he commands their respect, the way they each lean in and hang off his every word. It’s odd, she thinks, to see people appreciating him the way that she does. To know that they see his value and his heart, too, and that they don’t treat him like a nuisance or a liability as others have in the past. It’s odd, but it’s so, <em>so</em> nice.</p><p>Adrian and his date are the first couple to leave the dance. Riley follows soon after to track down some girl named Emma that he’s been flirting with all night. Annabeth’s not quite ready to leave yet, and she tells Percy as much. She’s decided to skip out on her own school’s prom, so she wants to make the most of this one while she can. There’s still a good hour and a half until the official end of the event, but kids are filing out of the ballroom in groups, eager to move on to the “afterparty” phase of the night.</p><p>“Wanna go to the park after this?” Annabeth asks.</p><p>Percy stills the hand that’s smearing cupcake frosting around a paper plate with a fork and looks at her. “Can we get food first?”</p><p>Annabeth laughs, wondering how on earth he can still be hungry when he’s eaten so much in the last four hours already.</p><p>“Yes, we can.”</p><p>His hand resumes motion and he nods down at the plate. “Okay. Which park?”</p><p>“Central, of course.”</p><p>Percy snorts and Annabeth frowns. “Are you trying to get mugged?”</p><p>“Oh, come on. We’re right by the pond and the Gapstow Bridge has a pretty view of the Plaza.”</p><p>Annabeth nudges his shoulder with her own and his full attention is once again on her. “Besides, I did save you from a flying dumpster once. I’m sure I can handle a couple of thugs.”</p><p>“Maybe on any other day, sure. But in heels?” He shakes his head. “Yeah, good luck with that.”</p><p>She looks down and inspects the strappy sage Steve Maddens she’s got on. “What, you don’t think I can kick some ass in these?”</p><p>“Maybe if you were one of Charlie’s Angels.” Percy gives Annabeth a serious look. “Are you one of Charlie’s Angels, Annabeth?”</p><p>“You know what? Forget what I said. The thugs can have you. I’ll save myself.”</p><p>Percy rolls his eyes and knocks her wrist playfully. “Gee. My hero.”</p><p>She senses his shift in demeanor before she sees it. Percy hesitates for a second before dropping his icing-covered fork and shifting in his chair so that his body is now angled toward hers. All the while, he’s held her gaze and his teasing smile has softened. Just like that, he’s once again gone from pain-in-the-ass to sincere in an instant.</p><p>“Hey,” he starts, somewhat unevenly. “Thanks for coming with me tonight. I don’t think I’d have had as much fun – or any fun at all – if you weren’t here.”</p><p>Annabeth’s lips pull across her teeth and she feels the familiar warmth of affection spread through her chest. She wants to contradict him, tell him to take a closer look at his friends and reassure him that he would’ve had a great time, anyway. But she doesn’t. Instead, she clings to the satisfaction of being wanted.</p><p>“Thank you for inviting me. I’ve had a lot of fun, too.”</p><p>“Really?” Relief seems to seep into Percy’s bones as his shoulders relax. “Good. I know you decided not to go to your own prom, so I wanted to make sure this one was good for you.”</p><p>Annabeth chuckles and takes Percy’s hand. “It’s been great. Really.”</p><p>He grins and gives her hand a squeeze. Before she can pull away, his fingers firm around her palm.</p><p>“And by the way…”</p><p>Annabeth meets his eye again and is shocked to see the hesitancy there. She has never known Percy Jackson to be bashful. At least, not around her. Intolerable at times? Yes. Stupidly confident? Sure. Bashful? No.</p><p>“You look really pretty. I’m not sure I’ve told you that yet.”</p><p>If the lights in the ballroom weren’t so dim, Annabeth might have made a run for it in order to avoid Percy seeing the raging flush that’s found her cheeks. She recalls that moment in the foyer when Percy had looked her over and practically melted her under the intensity of his stare.</p><p>She clears her throat. “Not in those exact words, but I think I got the idea.”</p><p>He chuckles sheepishly and pulls away to rub the back of his neck, now unable to look anywhere but the floor. Silence settles between them and Annabeth focuses on the music that’s playing from the large stage speakers. She recognizes the song as one of her favorites: “How’s It Going to Be” by Third Eye Blind. She’s about to ask Percy if they can go dance, but he beats her to it, having recognized the song himself.</p><p>“How about one more dance before we head out?”</p><p>Annabeth grins and nods earnestly. “Yes. Absolutely.”</p><p>Chairs squeak and teeter loudly against the carpeted floor as the two of them scramble out of their seats. Percy thumps his knee against the underside of the table as he stands and has to catch their half-finished drinks before they topple over. Annabeth’s heel somehow gets caught in the hem of the tablecloth and she nearly takes the entire table setting with her as she steps away.</p><p>Turns out that their respective brushes with catastrophe and the laughing fit that followed hindered them from making it to the dancefloor in time to enjoy the rest of the song. The last notes fade out and the dancing couples disperse as Percy and Annabeth reach the outer edges of the floor.</p><p>“Damn, too late.”</p><p>Percy looks at Annabeth apologetically. “Sorry, Beth.”</p><p>She shrugs. “It’s okay. Maybe the next song.”</p><p>Annabeth turns her ear back to the music to gauge if it’s worthy of a last dance. She’s fully expecting another cheesy slow song, but the twangy notes of a steel guitar and the coo of a familiar voice catch her off guard.</p><p>
  <em>“In your arms…”</em>
</p><p>“What the hell?”</p><p>Percy looks pleasantly surprised as he bobs his head in appreciation. “Not what I would’ve expected for a Yankee prom playlist, but I’m not mad at it.”</p><p>“You know this song?” Annabeth hasn’t listened to country music since she was six years old and living in Virginia, where every other radio station played nothing but. All her car rides and hang outs with Percy have only ever consisted of classic rock, pop, and alternative music. She wasn’t sure if he even knew who Dolly Parton was.</p><p>He gives her an affronted look and scoffs. “I grew up in New York, Annabeth. Not under a rock. I know my Shania.”</p><p>It’s said with such conviction that Annabeth has to laugh. Apparently, there’s more than one side of Percy she hasn’t seen.</p><p>She considers the situation for a moment and notes the confused looks of the students surrounding the empty dancefloor. Turning to Percy, Annabeth offers her hand. “Cowboy, take me away.”</p><p>His responding grin is the last thing she sees of his face before she’s whisked into the middle of the room.</p><p>The two of them twirl and sway and flail around to the music, foolishly and unabashedly. As is par for the course with their friendship, they refuse to take the dance seriously with Percy busting out moves like the Funky Chicken and Moonwalk on occasion. They’re hardly following the rhythm of the song, but Annabeth doesn’t care. Her cheeks ache from the smile that won’t let up and she’s practically gasping for breath between persistent giggles.</p><p>Percy takes her waist and hand and begins to waltz them around again, and Annabeth recognizes the moment for what it is. She has not a single care in the world right now. Tonight, she’s free to be a silly teenager and make a fool of herself in front of strangers she’ll never see again with the person who means the most to her. A tingle of euphoria slips through her body and she commits the feeling to memory.</p><p>
  <em>“And there ain’t no way…”</em>
</p><p>Percy leads Annabeth away from him to twirl her around his finger, hums along to the music as he pulls her back to him. She looks at his face, finally, and finds him glowing with the same youthful abandon she feels. For a second, she thinks she’s looking at the same Percy she met six years ago. He is still Percy, of course, but he’s so different now. This Percy that holds her close and laughs in her ear, relaxed and sure of himself, is a far cry from the evasive and short-tempered boy she used to see.</p><p>
  <em>“I’m letting you go now…”</em>
</p><p>Annabeth wonders how her own growth looks through Percy’s eyes. Surely, he must know that most of her better developments are thanks to him. In a childhood full of instability, he was her one constant. When she couldn’t count on anybody else but herself, she knew she could count on Percy.</p><p>Annabeth rests her chin on his shoulder and hopes that he’s proud of the person she’s become, hopes he’ll stick with her for a while longer. It’s unfathomable to her how quickly they’ve gone from sixth-grade Field Day to Senior Prom.</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll never see that day…”</em>
</p><p>She’s never told him, but as excited as Annabeth is for the future, she fears it also. She and Percy are childhood friends. She doesn’t doubt they’ll always be in each other’s lives, but she can’t imagine growing out of their friendship like most other people do. What’s going to happen once they get to college? What about after? One of them will be the first to get married, one day. What will become of them then?</p><p>
  <em>“Cause I’m keeping you forever and for always.”</em>
</p><p>Annabeth mouths along to the lyrics that she didn’t even realize she remembered. Funny how something that seems so insignificant at one time can stick in your mind and resurface years later like it’s always been at the forefront.</p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>Annabeth pulls back so that she can look at Percy. Their swaying has slowed and he’s regarding her fondly.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>The corner of his mouth ticks upwards and his green eyes twinkle. “The song. I’m asking if you’ll keep me around like she says.”</p><p>Annabeth breathes out to alleviate the tightness that’s gripped her chest. If anything, she should be the one asking him such a question. “Sorry to break it to you, Jackson, but you’re stuck with me.”</p><p>Percy chuckles, then pauses before pulling his hand from Annabeth’s. He closes his fist and leaves his pinky finger sticking out, offering it to her.</p><p>“Best friends forever,” he says quietly. “Promise?”</p><p>Maybe he’s feeling it, too – the sudden worry for the future laid out before them. These are the last days of their childhood and things will never be the same as they are today. Annabeth is not a fan of promises. In her experience, they’re rarely ever kept. But she knows Percy to be a man of his word, a friend of fierce loyalty. And even if there’s no way of anticipating what life could have in store for them, Annabeth needs this. It seems Percy does, too.</p><p>Annabeth entwines her own pinky finger with Percy’s and locks it tight.</p><p>“Forever.”</p><hr/><p>“Percy, you’re on my dress.”</p><p>“Shit, sorry.”</p><p>Percy lifts the toe of his shiny black shoe and Annabeth pulls the hem of her skirt free. Despite the fact that she’d gotten the dress altered to fit her correctly, there remained a small train of fabric that pooled on the floor around her feet. Thankfully, the white satin seems to have been spared of any dirt left from the bottom of Percy’s shoe.</p><p>“All good?”</p><p>Annabeth returns a smile. “All good.”</p><p>Percy leans down and presses a kiss to Annabeth’s forehead. Somewhere in her peripheral, a camera flash goes off.</p><p>“You guys are great,” the photographer praises from behind her lens. She lowers the camera and evaluates the couple in front of her. “Okay, I’d like the two of you to embrace now – Percy with your right arm around Annabeth’s waist and left arm around her shoulders… Yes, just like that so I can see your hand. Okay, Annabeth, I want you to put your hands on Percy’s neck like you’re about to kiss him. Perfect! Now look at each other like you love one another while I get the shot.”</p><p>“This situation feels oddly familiar,” Percy mutters. His warm breath fans across Annabeth’s cheeks and nose and she toys with the hairs at the nape of his neck.</p><p>She snorts lightly and he grins. “I know exactly what you mean.”</p><p>“At least this photographer doesn’t yell at us.”</p><p>“Your mom did not yell at us, she just got fed up with your shenanigans.”</p><p>Percy scoffs and Annabeth rolls her eyes, well aware of what’s about to come out of his mouth. “I was up to no shenanigans of any sort.”</p><p>“You definitely were, and you know it. Don’t play dumb.”</p><p>“Got it!” the photographer declares, interrupting their teasing and bickering. She blows a strand of hair from her face and inspects her camera triumphantly. “You know, you guys are probably the best couple I’ve ever photographed. Not only do you look great, but even when you’re not paying attention to what you’re doing, you somehow manage to still give me exactly what I’m looking for.”</p><p>The woman picks up her camera bag and tripod from the ground and walks away without another word. Annabeth is pretty sure that she should be offended by the backhanded nature of the compliment they were just given, but decides that it was warranted. She and Percy have never been great at cooperating with instructions. With both of them having ADHD, their combined focus power is nearly nonexistent. Annabeth supposes it’s alright, though. The woman did say that they photographed well, which should mean that the pictures are good.</p><p>Annabeth turns to Percy, but he’s already looking at her. For the hundredth time today, he greets her with tender eyes and a soft smile. His hands are tucked into the pockets of his black tuxedo pants and he stands tall and easy against a golden sky. He’s impossibly handsome. Unfairly so. Annabeth wonders what it’s like to be so beautiful and not know it.</p><p>“Like what you see?”</p><p>The corners of Percy’s eyes crinkle and he holds a hand out to her. “I love what I see.”</p><p>He pulls her in and just looks at her for a minute before leaning in to kiss her sweetly. Even after several years, Annabeth is still not used to being loved this way. Percy’s always appreciated her; she’s known that much since they were kids. But being adored by him is something different, something that hadn’t come into focus until after they started dating. He swears it’s always been there – the fixed gazes, the warm smiles and lingering touches – but Annabeth can’t believe she’d been so obtuse as to not notice.</p><p>Then again, she hadn’t even realized she’d fallen in love with her best friend until she was nineteen.</p><p>Percy pulls his lips away from Annabeth’s, but rest his forehead against hers. He holds both of her hands between them and runs his thumb back and forth over the new ring that adorns the finger of her left hand.</p><p>“We’ve come a long way since high school,” he muses.</p><p>“We’ve come a long way since we met,” she counters.</p><p>He chuckles, eyes still downcast and following the movements of his finger gliding across her skin. “That’s true. At twelve, I never would’ve imagined you’d be my prom date, let alone my wife someday.”</p><p>“Crazy how much things change,” Annabeth says, hardly louder than a whisper.</p><p>Percy’s thumb finally stills and he gives her hands a squeeze. “It was all for the better, though. Even the bad stuff. I don’t think we’d be here otherwise.”</p><p>Annabeth lifts her head to look at Percy head-on, and marvels at the man she sees. He wears his maturity well. The circles under his eyes are a little darker and he has more face and chest hair, but his boyish grin and bright green eyes remain and serve as a reminder to Annabeth that even though he looks different outwardly, he’s always been the same Percy.</p><p>Adulthood has worn them both down in ways they hadn’t expected, but he’s right. Neither of them would be at this turning point in their lives together if not for the trials they’ve had to face along the way. The fact that they did it all together is what got them here in the first place. Given everything the two of them have conquered and been through already, Annabeth has no doubts that she can make it through the rest of her life with Percy by her side.</p><p>She steals a kiss from him and steps away, hands still linked with his. “Come on. We’ve got a party to get to.”</p><p>“Lead the way, Mrs. Jackson.”</p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p>The wedding is a small affair. It’s simple and intimate, just the way Annabeth and Percy wanted. It started with a short ceremony in the Brooklyn Botanic Garden, attended by fewer than 40 of their closest friends and family, then moved to a private dining space nearby. The inside of the room is nothing more than two long tables set with white tablecloths and various shades of blue glass dinnerware to match the bundles of flowers that serve as centerpieces. There is a space left for dancing and a DJ’s table set up in the corner by the cake and makeshift drink bar, but that’s the extent of it. In Annabeth’s opinion, it’s perfect.</p><p>The newlyweds enjoy dinner a full of tearful and cheerful toasts, laughter, and loud conversations with their guests. Leo Valdez offers to play bartender for the night, mixing up all kinds of dangerously tasty drinks for everyone, and Estelle insists on being the caretaker of Annabeth’s bouquet. The sun goes down and the cake gets cut. Annabeth dares Percy with her eyes to try and smear frosting on her face, hoping that he’ll heed her warning. Unfortunately, she seems to be losing her edge with him, and ends up with a streak of buttercream running across her nose and cheek. She doesn’t let him make it out of the moment unscathed, and leaves him with a trail of cake down the center of his face. He kisses her then, much to their party’s delight, and she takes pleasure in the taste of sugar and lemon extract on his lips.</p><p>All is well in their little corner of the world until later on, when Annabeth’s stepmother inquires about her and Percy’s plans to have children. With tinted cheeks, Annabeth begins fumbling around in her brain for an indirect answer.</p><p>“We’re probably going to wait awhile for all that.”</p><p>“Well don’t wait too long,” her stepmother teases. “I’m sure Percy’s mother is dying for some grandchildren from you two. You’ve been together a long time already.”</p><p>This topic of conversation is excruciating and Annabeth wants to just up and leave, but she can’t do it without offending her father’s wife and creating yet another rift between the three of them. She has had to field the same kind of talk from some of her acquaintances and coworkers since she and Percy first announced their engagement. Can’t she just enjoy the moment at hand without everyone questioning what’s next? Why do people that she barely talks to feel so entitled to the intimate details of her personal life?</p><p>“Sally still has an eight-year-old daughter to raise.” Annabeth responds. “I’m sure her baby fever can be curbed for a few more years.”</p><p>She notices her stepmom about to say something else, but Annabeth pretends not to notice and instead announces that it’s time for the dancing to start. She leaves the table quickly and crosses the room to steal Percy away from the bar where he’s chatting with Jason and Leo.</p><p>Percy spots her walking up to him and his smile slips a fraction. He must see the “S.O.S” written all over her face.</p><p>“What happened?” He asks the second she reaches his side. Annabeth ignores him for a moment to ask Leo to make her something stronger than a glass of champagne, then turns face his inquisitive stare.</p><p>“My stepmom’s asking about babies.”</p><p>Percy blinks.</p><p>“<em>Our </em>babies. Or, the lack thereof.”</p><p>“Ah,” Percy says awkwardly.</p><p>Annabeth sighs and leans her hip against the bar. Percy’s free hand comes up to sit on her waist comfortingly. “I just wish people could find something else to talk to me about. Just because I’m married now doesn’t mean that all that’s left of me is a uterus.”</p><p>Percy looks away and thinks for a moment before cocking his head at Annabeth. “Do you really get asked about it often? I don’t think anyone’s brought it up to me yet.”</p><p>Leo slides what looks like a cranberry vodka soda across the bar top to Annabeth and she accepts it gratefully, taking a large first sip. “That’s because you’re a man.”</p><p>Percy pouts sympathetically and squeezes Annabeth’s side. He’s amused, she can tell, but she knows he genuinely cares about her discomfort. “I’m sorry about the patriarchy, babe.”</p><p>“Thank you. I appreciate that.”</p><p>He laughs and steps in to wrap her in a one-armed hug, squishing her body into his affectionately. Annabeth remembers feeling butterflies every time he hugged her like that when they were teenagers. She’d known she loved him then, though she was unaware of the capacity in which that love came. Hindsight is 20/20, as they say. Looking back, she can see that the signs were always there: the anticipation to see him every day, the way she’d admire him when he wasn’t looking, the heat of his touch on her skin and the cool that followed when his touch was gone. The way he affects her today is not so different. She just knows what to call it now.</p><p>“How about we get this show on the road?” she asks.</p><p>He takes one more swig of his beer before plopping the bottle on the bar and taking her hand. “Let’s do it.”</p><p>They que the DJ to start the music and he welcomes them to the dancefloor over the loudspeaker. The two of them share the first dance of the evening to Taylor Swift’s “Lover” (Percy insisted). Everyone coos and claps as Percy and Annabeth sway rhythmically and turn about the floor. Percy’s eyes don’t leave Annabeth as he twirls her and dips her at all the right parts of the song. Towards the end, he pulls her close and sings lowly into her ear, and she wonders how she ended up in heaven.</p><p>Annabeth’s riding a high for the rest of the night. Though the wedding’s guest list was small, the people on it sure know how to party. They crowd the dancefloor for every line dance and someone even starts a conga line. At one point, that stupid Chris Brown song from <em>The Office </em>begins to play and Annabeth rolls her eyes as Percy drags her into a dance. Her general distaste for Chris Brown and the cheesiness of the song is soon overwhelmed by pure joy as her friends and family start a soul train for the newlyweds to shuffle down.</p><p>Annabeth can’t remember the last time she had so much fun, or when she last saw that bright, youthful gleam in Percy’s eyes. Though she doesn’t want it to, she knows the night will end and eventually, the rush will, too. But if the ring around her finger means anything, then she also knows that there will be more days like this to come within the lifetime she gets to spend with Percy. She can’t wait until the next.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Annabeth startles and blinks at Percy, who’s just spoken. He’s searching her face with an odd look and waiting for her answer.</p><p>“What?” she responds wittily.</p><p>Percy’s lips stretch into an amused smirk. “Why are you looking at me like that?”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>Annabeth’s perfectly aware now that she had just been staring abandonedly at her husband as he sits beside her at their near-empty dining table. Most of their guests are milling about at the bar, tearing up the dancefloor, or still picking at the leftover slices of wedding cake.</p><p>“Like you love me, or something.”</p><p>Annabeth scoffs and picks a piece of lint off the skirt of her dress, eliciting a grin from Percy.</p><p>He leans in, placing his face close to hers, and wiggles his eyebrows playfully. “Annabeth Chase, do you have a crush on me?”</p><p>Annabeth tries and fails to completely force back the smile that threatens to overtake her features. She’s tempted to correct him and remind him that she is, in fact, no longer a Chase, but decides against it. Regardless, she gives Percy a dry look, though it’s now lost all effect.</p><p>“In your dreams,” she tells him.</p><p>Percy’s eyes drop and trail down her form. She remembers him doing this same thing when they were younger, back before they started dating. He used to think he was so discreet about it, checking her out when he thought she wasn’t looking, or when he believed he could play it off as something else. Now, though, he’s shameless in his admiration of her. Annabeth would like to say that she’s beyond the need for validation though the male gaze and all that wonderful feminist rhetoric, but Percy is the exception. He’s seen her in every one of her forms – physical, mental, and emotional. The fact that he’s even seen her at her worst and still wants to look means everything to her. She’d do whatever it takes to keep him looking at her like that.</p><p>Percy finds her eyes again and does that thing of his where he stares into her soul. Annabeth lets him.</p><p>“Looks like a dream-come-true to me.”</p><p>Annabeth says nothing, just stares back at him for a moment and shakes her head before letting it fall against his shoulder. It should be illegal for something so corny to make her heart flutter so intensely. But that’s Percy’s specialty: taking everything that Annabeth’s ever considered unsavory, and making it something that she can’t imagine life without.</p><p>The two of them sit comfortably together, watching everyone else enjoy themselves. Annabeth can feel the night beginning to wane, the atmosphere turning sleepy. Sally and Paul sway along to Journey’s “Faithfully” while Estelle stretches across two dining chairs, lost in a deep sleep, Annabeth’s bouquet tucked in her arms like a teddy bear. Leo and Jason are back by the bar, now joined by a few of their other friends. A few partygoers have left already, offering one last congratulations to Percy and Annabeth on their way out.</p><p>Percy’s thumb strokes Annabeth’s thigh, and she’s about to ask him if he’s ready to call it a night when then next song comes flooding through the DJ’s speakers.</p><p>“You’re kidding me.”</p><p>Percy’s grin is blinding as the sweet strums of a steel guitar flood the room. Suddenly Annabeth is eighteen again, standing at the edge of the dancefloor beside her best friend at their Senior Prom.</p><p>
  <em>“In your arms…”</em>
</p><p>She turns to Percy and bumps his shoulder. “Did you put this on the playlist?”</p><p>Percy shakes his head and laughs. “No, I left Piper in charge of the music.”</p><p>Annabeth huffs and smacks his leg. “I left <em>you </em>in charge of the music, dufus. Why was Piper doing it?”</p><p>Percy gives her a look like <em>Come on, think about it. </em>“Beth, if it was up to me, we would’ve had nothing but Taylor Swift and classic rock. And you said to ask Piper to help! Well, I did, and she ended up just taking over and told me to give her a list of songs we wanted to include. The only say I had in the matter was a Post-It note.”</p><p>Annabeth shakes her head. Piper McLean is Annabeth’s other best friend, whom she met in their freshman year of college just before she and Percy started dating. Annabeth’s not surprised that Piper took over the one aspect of the wedding that was Percy’s sole responsibility. When it comes to Annabeth, Piper will do anything to make sure her friend gets exactly what she wants. Actually, without Piper, Annabeth and Percy probably would have gone a lot longer without ever admitting their romantic feelings for one another. Annabeth definitely would not have even recognized them within herself for years more, had it not been for Piper.</p><p>She’ll have to remember to thank Piper later.</p><p>Annabeth tilts her head toward the dancefloor. “One more dance?”</p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p>She and Percy join hands and take to the floor like a couple of kids rushing a broken piñata. Percy spins Annabeth right back into that night seven years ago while Shania Twain serenades them. Back then, there were parts of this song that couldn’t translate into Percy and Annabeth’s relationship. Now, on their wedding night, Annabeth feels the full weight of each word as it slips through her ears and she lets it consume her.</p><p>
  <em>“And there ain’t no way I’m letting you go now…”</em>
</p><p>They dance like idiots, goofing off and pouring the last of their energy into this final number. Annabeth lowers Percy into a dip and nearly drops him. Percy links their arms together at the elbows and they skip around each other in circles. Annabeth’s sky-high and breathless as they pull together once more, and she can tell from the look on Percy’s face that he feels it, too.</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll never see that day…”</em>
</p><p>Annabeth takes the opportunity to really look at him, and she’s awed by what she sees. She first sees Percy – the boy with the green eyes, the heart of gold, and the troublemaker smile that she’s been growing up with for the last thirteen years. Then she sees her best friend – the person who teases her for being a shitty cook, challenges her to grocery shopping races, and has always been there for her when she needed a shoulder to lean on. Finally – <em>finally </em>– she sees her husband. This man is one that she used to daydream about and tried to envision in her head. He’s the one who holds her hand in the car and makes her skin tingle with his touch. He whispers sweet nothings into her ear in the dark as they drift off to sleep together and makes her feel wanted and cherished like she’s never felt before. It’s truly miraculous, Annabeth thinks, that she’s found all three of these people in one man and he’s committed himself to sticking by her for the rest of their lives.</p><p>Annabeth hugs Percy closer as they turn in a circle and he responds with the cinching of his arms around her. Their chests heave against each other as they both try to catch their breath. She recalls the last time they danced to this song, remembers her fears that college might pull them apart, that they wouldn’t always be so close as they were then, that they’d each find different partners and have to give one another up to make way for their individual futures.</p><p>Annabeth smiles. Funny how things work out.</p><p>
  <em>“We will be together all of our days…”</em>
</p><p>She hums along to the music as the last chorus begins to play out. As she and Percy turn, she can see the last of their guests watching, smiling and pointing. She’s glad everyone knows how much she loves him and how happy he makes her.</p><p>“Remember last time? When I asked you if you’d keep me forever like the song says?”</p><p>Annabeth leans her head back so she can properly look at Percy and he watches her with half-focused eyes, like he’s still there in the memory of last time.</p><p>Annabeth smiles and nods. Of course, she remembers. Their subsequent pinky swear is the one promise she’s dedicated her life so far to keeping.</p><p>“Well, now you really do get to keep me forever.”</p><p>And thank all the gods for that. She’s not sure what higher beings or universal powers played a hand in this match, but Annabeth would like to know so she can send them a card or maybe an Edible Arrangement.</p><p>She firmly believes now that the best thing anyone can do for themselves is to marry their best friend. Annabeth had once been fearful of her future with Percy, and in some respects, she still is – relationships are fragile things, no matter how strong the love is – but today she anticipates the future with nervous excitement. She imagines a promotion to her dream position at work after years of dedication, celebrating with him in their little New York apartment. Just them and a pizza and a bottle of champagne. She can visualize their next move into a bigger place, making room for their growing family. When they have kids, parenting will be one of the most challenging things that either of them will ever go through, but Annabeth would not want to do it with anyone else. Nobody gets her like Percy does, and she knows he can say the same about her.</p><p>Annabeth pulls one of her hands back from its place around Percy’s neck and holds out her pinky to him. A glint of recollection shines in his eyes as he waits for her to speak.</p><p>“Best friends forever?”</p><p>Percy kisses her and locks their pinkies together tightly.</p><p>“Forever.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, I hope you liked this little story. I usually only come up with one every four years, so posting this is a big deal for me, but I've been getting some good ideas lately, so hopefully I can get them all written out and posted soon! How neat would that be?</p><p>Leave a comment, I'd love to know what you think!</p><p>You can find me on tumblr at apollosgoldenlyre :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>